


T is for Tired

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [20]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Girl Arek, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should have remembered this earlier," Sanadhìl said, passing a ring to Dozilva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

"I should have remembered this earlier," Sanadhìl said, passing a ring to Dozilva.

She eyed it dubiously. "Your Ring of Sustenance? It isn't just me that needs rest – it's the baby."

"I'm not suggesting that that you try and rest less... Just that it could be more efficient."

Areka leaned in the doorway, hand resting on her own smaller bump. "I don't think it would hurt."

Dozilva closed her fingers around the ring and smiled at Sanadhìl, resolving to consult a cleric. "Of course you would turn to magic, my love."

He nodded curtly. "I was just trying to help."


End file.
